


Mystic Independent Traders

by MeganMikaelsonx



Category: Legacies (TV 2018), Only Fools and Horses
Genre: Hizzie - Freeform, Legacies, Multi, hopemikaelson, lizziesaltzman
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:33:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25074667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeganMikaelsonx/pseuds/MeganMikaelsonx
Summary: Plot: Hope Mikaelson and Lizzie Saltzman are playing a 80s video game when they get zapped into the world of Only Fools And Horses. Will they get out or stay in hookey street forever?
Relationships: Hizzie
Kudos: 6
Collections: Hope and Lizzie





	1. Back To The Past.

**Author's Note:**

> (This is set in a different time than the show. It’s set July 2020. Just a disclaimer) 
> 
> Enjoy reading! ☺️

Chapter 1: Back To The Past.

Hope and Lizzie are sat playing Pac-Man because it’s the summer holidays and they are having a sleepover together. Lizzie is winning so far and that is pissing Hope off. “Stop beating me you dipstick!” Hope says sarcastically to Lizzie. “It’s not my fault I’m better.” Lizzie flaunts to Hope which results in Hope rolling her eyes. They look back at the computer when a glitch happens within the computer. A song starts to play and it goes:

‘Stick a pony in me pocket  
I'll fetch the suitcase from the van  
'Cos if you want the best ones  
But you don't ask questions  
Then brother, I'm your man

Cause where it all comes from is a mystery,  
It's like the changing of the seasons  
And the tides of the sea  
But here's the one that's driving me berserk:Why do only fools and horses work?’ 

Hope and Lizzie look at each other with confused looks and then a bright light shines in the room. Making them vanish completely. 

The two girls wake up and look around. They are not in Lizzie’s bedroom anymore. They are in this living room, that looks vintage to say the least. “Lizzie” Hope whispers so Lizzie looks at her and whispers “Yeah.” 

“Where the hell are we?” Hope whispers and her face looks panicked. Lizzie’s does too. It’s like they’ve been sent to another dimension and they have. 

They have been sent to the only fools and horses world. A world where hookey gear was the norm and things were getting nicked left right and centre. It sounds like a blast. If you want to see the higher things in life. Or be a yuppie. But, Hope and Lizzie are in the year 2020, what the hell are they doing in 1983? 

The two girls are still looking round and Lizzie spots a microwave oven on the cupboard at the corner of the living room. “What is this?” She questions. A noise is heard from the hallway so the two girls look at each other then back at the hallway. 

Grandad walks out so the two girls lean back on the chairs attempting to hide. Hope looks at Lizzie to whisper “Why does that look like Grandad from only fools?” 

“I thought I recognised this room from somewhere!” Lizzie exclaims. Hope looks at her confused so she asks “What do you mean?” 

Lizzie creeps up to see grandad messing with the microwave oven. “I’m trying to get the dukes of hazard.” He says as he messes with the settings. He stops and says “This stupid television. I knew Del would get a hookey one.” 

This makes Lizzie gasp a bit too loud which results in Grandad spinning round. “Arthur is that you?” He asks into thin air. Lizzie rushes back onto the chair. Hope smacks Lizzie’s arm and whispers “What are you doing Lizzie? We could’ve have got caught.” 

“Getting caught by the trotters would be the highlight of my year.” Lizzie whispers back with a smile on her face. This makes Hope realise where she is and she gasps loudly too. Which makes Grandad a little spooked so he goes to the front of the room. He then panics when he sees the two girls. “Del! Rodney!” He shouts. 

The two girls shout a invisibility spell which makes them invisible. Grandad is shocked by what he’s just saw. He definitely thinks this is the sprits messing with him again like he thinks they did last year with Arthur’s ashes. “If you’ve broken any of the stock I’ll give you a back hander!” Derek shouts from the other room. He then walks in. “What’s going on?” Rodney says as he joins Derek. Both as confused as each other. 

“Two girls were just in this room then they disappeared.” Grandad says. He is feeling really scared about the situation. Unless, he sniffed glue in his sleep and all this was just an hallucination but everything seemed so real to him and that is scaring him. 

Derek walks to the front of the room and he’s trying not to burst out laughing. “There’s no one ‘ere grandad.” He says as he points at the two settees. Rodney stands behind them and says “Grandad, ghosts don’t exist. You’re probably tired, you had a late night last night.” 

“No, Rodney! I saw what I saw!” Grandad shouts. Derek and Rodney look at each other and back at grandad “So you’re telling me that some tarts were in here then had it away on their toes?!” Derek questions. Grandad nods. 

Rodney is looking round the flat because he feels like something is here as well. But he finds no one, what the hell was it that grandad saw? And why is Rodney thinking that the two girls are spying on them? Maybe it’s just his imagination. I mean, he did get a GCE in art. So, it’s probably his imagination thinking that two ghost girls are in the room. He’s pretending not to believe that the two girls were in here because he doesn’t want to scare grandad. But it’s not working cause it’s made him more scared. 

-

Hope and Lizzie run out of the Nelson Mandela house. They are now outside and their spell has lifted so now they are visible to everyone. Hope smacks Lizzie’s arm and says “Your game sent us to Only Fools And Horses.” 

Lizzie looks at Hope and says “I know, I have no idea how we got here.” The two girls look round and they are so confused. They are also thinking how the hell they are going to get out of here. Maybe they don’t? Maybe the girls are now Only Fools characters waiting for John Sullivan to write their lines? Who knows? 

“Well, where did you get the game from?” Hope asks Lizzie. “I got it from some guy down the market.” Lizzie replies to Hope. Of course, they got sent to the world of hookey gear by a game that was from the market where in the show Del Boy thrives. “So you’re telling me that some Del Boy sold you this game?” Hope says. Lizzie nods and says “Yeah.” 

Hope shakes her head and then the two girls look around. The girls know they need a car to go around and if they are right and the game sent them to only fools and horses then Boyce Autos would be open. Imagine if one of his knocked off cars sent them to Green Green Grass. That would be a trip. 

“We need a car.” Hope says. “I know we do.” Lizzie replies back to Hope. The two girls pause to think a minute then Hope looks at Lizzie and says “Let’s go to Boycie’s car shop. We can get one there.” 

“Let’s go to Boyce Autos then. But, if our car breaks down then my theory is correct.” Lizzie says. “What theory?” Hope asks. “That all of his cars are knocked off. I mean, in a future series Boycie sold them a Capri that had newspapers on the body work.” Lizzie exclaims and Hope laughs. “What series are we in right now?” Hope asks. 

Lizzie looks at the Nelson Mandela house so Hope does the same and says “We are in series 3. My guess is we landed here just before Slater’s entrance.” 

“What makes you think that?” Hope asks. “The microwave oven.” Lizzie turns back around and says “Come on Hope, we need to get out of here.” 

So, the two girls run out of the area. 

Whatever next?


	2. Grand Theft Auto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope and Lizzie have to buy a car from Boycie. But what happens when he starts asking where they came from. Will the two girls get caught? Or will they come up with a great excuse? Find out in chapter 2 of Mystic Independent Traders.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (This is set in a different time then the show. It’s set July 2020. Just a disclaimer)
> 
> Enjoy reading! 😌

Chapter 2: Grand Theft Auto.

The two girls have reached Boyce Autos. Lizzie is feeling start-struck because she has always been a huge fan of Only Fools. When she first watched the series from back to front she always dreamed of getting a car from Boyce Autos. Hope is looking round the showroom. Lizzie is looking at all the cars. 

“Good afternoon ladies, how may I be at your service?” Boycie says as he walks over to the girls. He has a suit on with a massive over coat hanging on his shoulders. 

Lizzie is trying not to fan girl over this and Hope is feeling shocked herself. They are getting a car from Boycie. What a pleasant surprise. They look at each other with excitement, Lizzie has always been a big fan of Boycie. “We want to buy a car.” Lizzie says. 

“That’s grand!” Boycie exclaims and says “We’ve just had a Ford Cortina come in today.” Boycie then leads them both to the car. They are walking towards the car and also looking at other ones as they are walking to the car. They then land at the car and it looks really fashionable. But, is it pucker? Probably not. 

“This is a 1970s Ford Cortina. Passed on it’s MOT. Just been serviced and it’s top of the range.” Boycie describes the car. We’ll believe it when we see it the girls think. The girls then walk over to the car and look inside. Hope looks up at Boycie and asks “Can we look under the bonnet?” 

“That’s not needed. I looked in it this morning and it was fine.” Boycie says to Hope. Hope just nods and thinks in her head definitely knocked off but I’m gonna get it anyways. Lizzie then says “We’ll have the car.” 

“That’s grand! Let’s go inside and talk business.” Boycie says to the two girls so they follow him inside. “It’s about 3 grand to buy and I’m going to need that in full.” He then says as he enters his office. 

Hope and Lizzie look at each other in panic because they are skint and have no money. They didn’t really prepare to be zapped into the only fools and horses universe so they didn’t really need to save up. But, they problems is now solved when 3 thousand pounds ends up in Lizzie’s pocket. Hope looks at the pocket and says “Lizzie” Lizzie looks at Hope “The money is in the pocket.” 

“It wasn’t in there before!” Lizzie says in a little panic. Hope looks at her confused and thinks is someone controlling the universe from the outside? The money just came out of nowhere. Someone must really want them to thrive in here. 

Lizzie grabs the 3 grand and passes it to Boycie. Boycie takes the money and says “Thank you, are you guys new in Peckham? Never seen you before.” the two girls look at each other to mentally agree on a excuse because Boycie would definitely laugh at them if they said they are from the future and got zapped into this world. It would be round the Nags Head in minutes. 

Hope looks away from Lizzie and at Boycie and says “We are from Sheffield and we moved here last night. That’s why we need a car.” Let’s hope he believes that. Lizzie nods and says “Yeah, that’s why we are new because we moved. Haven’t we Hope?” Lizzie looks at Hope with knowing eyes. Hope nods and says “We have!” The two girls are starting to feel the pressure of keeping their secret. Boycie smiles at them and says “Welcome to Peckham.” The two girls smile at him and get in the Ford Cortina. Phew. That was close. 

-

Lizzie is driving the car while Hope is in the passenger seat. The encounter with Boycie was great and now they have got a car from him. Which is amazing on its own. Every only fools and horses fan wants a car from Boycie. Even though it would probably break down in a week but it’d still be great. 

Hope looks over at Lizzie and says “Do you realise that we could’ve got caught back there?” she really doesn’t want the only fools characters to know that they got zapped in here by a game. It would make everything complicated. 

Lizzie sighs and says “So what?” Hope looks at her pissed off “Maybe, if we told them they could help us get out of here.” Hope shakes her head. 

Hope says “If we told them then that would make things complicated. We got sent here for a reason Lizzie, and I seem to think that telling people where we actually came from is against the game’s law.” that is very true. The reason they got zapped into this world is because the game wants them to be characters in Only Fools And Horses and if the girls told them then that would make them re-set back to the trotters flat and do it all over again. That would mean using up one of their nine lives. Meaning, they have only nine tries in this universe before they get stuck in darkness. 

Lizzie nods her head and says “You are right. Plus, I’m quite enjoying this!” she smiles at the road in front of her. She’s in her favourite tv show and that’s really bittersweet because one day she’ll have to leave this world and go back to reality. She lowkey doesn’t want that. 

Hope smiles back at Lizzie and says “Me too!” 

“Want to go to the Nags Head?” Lizzie asks. 

“Hell yeah!” Hope exclaims. The two girls laugh. Maybe this is not so bad after all.


End file.
